Home
by Skate-815
Summary: What if our Olivia had been the one to return home in the season finalie? This is an angsty, yet fluffy two-shot that deals with the new Peter/Olivia relationship, as well as their remaining issues with one another. Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. I've been working on this one for a long time now, mostly because its gone through about a million and one incarnations.**

**Now don't get me wrong, I love the finalie, and I love the implications it has for next year, but I wanted to write a fic in which Peter and Olivia discuss the reasons he went over there to begin with, and so this fic pretends that it really was the real Olivia that made it home.**

**It's a one shot that turned into a two shot because I can't seem to shut myself up these days. I hope you like it. **

Olivia paused on her doorstep, wincing as she stretched to reach her spare key. She was stiff and sore from crossing universes twice in forty eight hours, and the fight with her alter in between hadn't exactly helped matters. And now to top everything off, it was only when she had been sitting somewhat comfortably in the back of a cab that she'd realised her purse was still in the lab, abandoned on Walter's desk. Astrid was of course too busy fussing over Peter to properly watch his father, so God knows what would have become of it by the time she went back to look tomorrow morning.

Her immediate impulse had been to tell the cab driver to turn around so she could fetch it, but as pathetic as it sounded, she'd hoped to avoid seeing Peter again that night. She had meant every word she'd said to him on the other side, and she had missed him terribly these past few weeks, but now that they were all home and relatively safe, she needed some space to think. When Peter had tried to kiss her all those months ago in Massive Dynamic, she'd felt an odd mixture of excitement and terror, and right now she was having similar feelings. Except this time, instead of asking him on a date, she'd decided it would be better to take some time to herself that night.

She tossed the key onto the coffee table and stifled a yawn as she moved through to the kitchen. She reached for the painkillers, and without hesitation poured herself a large glass of scotch to take with them. She'd told the rest of her 'odd little family unit' that she was tired when she'd slipped out the door and it hadn't been a lie. In truth, she hadn't really gotten any more than a few hours here and there since Peter had been hospitalised. However, she just knew she wouldn't be able to sleep unless she took some time to just think about possibilities for the future.

She was worried about Peter, and herself, and the fact that they were very possibly about to tumble into a relationship together. She'd had feelings for him for a while now, but vocalising them hadn't ever really been an option before now. When she'd considered all the drama and danger that surrounded them every day, as well as the pain that still lingered from her last relationship, she'd just decided that some things were better left unsaid.

But then earlier that night, in Peter's apartment on the other side, getting him back had been the priority and she'd finally allowed herself to say the words she was certain he wanted to hear. He'd tilted his head down when she'd leaned in towards him, kissed her back and pulled her close with a single hand on her back. But after they'd broken apart, he'd avoided eye contact as he told her he planned to return to their universe, and the drive to the Opera House had been uncomfortably silent.

His unease hadn't been entirely unexpected. From the day they'd met, she'd known how difficult he found it to trust people and it would be foolish of her to believe that forgiveness would come so easily. After all, he had been so visibly hurt moments before they'd kissed- he'd seemed so pained to learn that she'd known the truth about him for as long as a few weeks. Realistically, one kiss couldn't fix everything between them, but she really hoped he could open up to her soon.

She was startled by a knock on the door and she frowned, hoping that Sam hadn't chosen this moment to check in on her. Her expression quickly turned into a smile however, when she opened it to find a contrite looking Peter standing in her doorway with a sheepish smile on his face and his hands awkwardly stuffed into his pockets.

"I know you said you wanted a few hours to yourself before the next emergency and I thought that I needed that too, but I was just out wandering the streets when I realised that I really, _really_ wanted to see you" he broke off for a second, his head tilted, obviously trying to judge her reaction, but she kept her face neutral, "So can I come in?" Olivia nodded, stepping aside to allow him to enter,

"Drink?" She offered

"Definitely" he agreed.

He followed her into the kitchen, watching with nervous eyes as she poured him a glass of whisky, but it was only when she turned to give it to him that she realised he was standing much closer than he would usually dare. Their eyes locked and their fingers brushed as she handed him the tumbler and a wave of butterflies took flight in her stomach at the slightest contact.

He took a quick gulp of the liquid, wincing as it went down and leaned forward, putting his glass down on the counter beside her. His hand stayed on the surface, and she smiled a little, realising he had effectively trapped her between his arm and the counter. She looked up at him, noting that his eyes were dark, and fixated on her lips, and a little shiver of anticipation ran through her. She'd kissed him first earlier, but she was quite confident that it wasn't going to take him long to return the favour. However instead of closing the gap between them, his eyes flicked left and his free hand came up to play with a strand of her new, darker hair.

"Are you going to keep it like this?" He asked, twirling it between his fingers.

"I don't know" she confessed, "I think I'll probably dye it back." In these past few hours, hair colour had been the least of her concerns.

"Good" Peter's voice was a low rumble that was undeniably sexy, "I thought I liked it better, but I don't. It isn't you." She could only nod as his hand skirted lower, pinching a little of her top between his fingers.

"Now this, I really like. I don't think I've ever seen you in a primary colour before today, but red suits you Dunham." She nearly remarked on how similar his words were to Sam's, but settled for giving him a small smile instead. His left hand fell from her shoulder while his eyes again moved to stare at her lips. She swallowed, trying to clear the lump that had formed in her throat, feeling suddenly, inexplicably nervous. Peter was seemingly oblivious to her doubts and was beginning to lean in. It was only when his hand rose to cup her cheek, much like it had in New York, that the panic really took over. And so, surprising herself as much as him, she turned her head to one side to lean out of his touch.

Earlier that evening, she'd ducked out of the lab so that she could have some time alone to consider what had happened. Nothing had changed since then- she was still just as confused as before and his proximity was doing nothing to help that.

"We need to talk" she breathed. His eyes sought hers, his brows furrowing a little in confusion, before finally he nodded. Without warning, he took a few steps back, taking his drink with him.

"I guess we do." Their eyes met again, and for the first time she noticed that he was just as conflicted as she. She waited for him to say something, but she was only met with silence. She looked down, taking a sip from her own glass for courage, before she mumbled,

"I'm sorry. I really am."

"For what?" He spoke in a curt tone, and when she didn't immediately answer, he continued, "Is this your way of telling me you lied to get me back here?" his voice was steady, but his hand clenching the glass betrayed his hidden emotions.

"No," she answered instantly, "No. Of course I didn't lie. You know me better than that, Peter."

"Do I?" he countered, his eyes now sparkling with the same furious hurt she'd both noticed and failed to realise the significance of back in the hospital before he'd disappeared, "Because I thought I knew you before, and then you decided keep something as big as being from another universe from me." Olivia was still leaning against the kitchen counter, and she couldn't help but think that if she'd just let him kiss her, they'd be having a hell of a lot more fun than they were now. But then they would only have been delaying the inevitable. She would still be scared and shameful and he would be just as insecure and angry.

"I know." She said calmly, "And that's why I'm apologising. When Walter first told me, I gave him two weeks to tell you before I did it myself. It was only as time passed that I found myself more and more reluctant for you to hear it from anyone. I mean look at it from my perspective, Peter. You were practically a nomad less than two years ago, and I was just afraid you'd pack up and go as soon as you heard."

"I've changed. You of all people should know that." He was still terse, but his voice had softened a little and the latter sentence came out more like a plea than a furious accusation.

"You're right" she agreed, "Of course I know that, but you have to realise that there were days were you were the only thing that was keeping me sane. Even though I knew there was only the smallest chance of you leaving, it just seemed like too big a risk." This time it was her turn for her to seek his gaze, only for him to stare into his drink.

"I would have stayed." He said finally, "If you'd come to me at any point before that damn bridge and told me the truth… well, I probably would've had one hell of an argument with Walter, but I would have stuck around for you."

"Peter…" she began, but he merely shook his head and took a further two steps back.

"You're the one who wanted to talk, Liv. And you've said your part, so now it's my turn." He paused long enough to down the rest of his drink, before continuing in a pained tone "You let me believe that the reason you'd been acting so strange was that I'd tried to kiss you. I mean, you just sat there when I basically apologised to you for what had happened. So when I was lying overnight in that hospital bed and I realised that I had to glimmer, and that you had to know… I suppose I just thought there really wasn't any point in me staying any longer." He paused, looking helplessly at the empty glass in his hand. She wanted to pour him another, but she was afraid that any movement on her part would cut him off, and as painful as this conversation was turning out to be, she knew that everything had to be aired now.

"What I mean is you and I are supposed to be a team, Olivia. I could have tolerated Walter's betrayal, because quite frankly it's not the first time he's let me down, but you… that was something else altogether." For the first time in a while, his eyes met hers and she was relieved to see that he no longer seemed to be angry, and indeed his voice was now weary rather than hurt-filled. "But like I said to Walter, you both crossed a universe to save my life, so I don't suppose I have the right to say anything but thank you."

"You would have done the same for me" she answered, and he slowly nodded. After everything they'd gone through recently, there seemed to be no sense in denying it anymore.

"You know why I came here tonight?" He moved to stand beside her, and took the liberty of pouring himself another large glass, "Ever since I was a boy, I've never felt like I've fitted in anywhere...I suppose we know why now, but at the time, it was kind of damaging, you know? I spent my whole adult life lying and running and never getting close to anyone. Working with you was the first time I felt like I didn't have to have a bag packed in case I felt like leaving in a hurry." He paused to offer her a small, but genuine smile.

"At first, I thought it was the pattern and then I told myself it was because I was reconnecting with Walter, but some part of me knew that it was you. It's always been you. So when you said that I belong with you tonight, it felt like this weight had been lifted" he took a shaky breath, and another, smaller sip this time, "but then I decided to go for a walk and I stated to think about how much better off both worlds would be if Walter had just let me die, and that was when I ended up on your doorstep, desperate to see you, because you're the only person that makes me feel like I'm exactly where I'm meant to be." He finished, looking at her a little expectantly. She knew she should be flattered, but her mind kept playing another part of what he'd said on loop, _'both worlds would be better off without me.'_

"Don't think that you'd be better off dead Peter." she begged, "You've saved so many people by just being here." However, he shook his head again, and walked backwards again, putting the same old distance between them.

"That's just it. None of those people would need saving if it wasn't for me." She finally managed to catch his eyes, and saw an overwhelming self hatred there that terrified her,

"Peter" she closed the space between them, laying a hand on his rough cheek, forcing him to look at her. He didn't pull away, but he did stiffen and his stare was cold.

"Charlie's dead because I'm alive. And John. And apparently Nick Lane and God knows who else." She knew he was only saying these things to push her away, but they still hit her hard. If that little boy had been allowed to die in his bed, maybe the world would be the way it was supposed to be. But even though she could never have known any different, her universe would have been a bleaker place without Peter Bishop.

At once, tears sprang to her eyes for John, Charlie and Peter alike, and of course for herself, for it seemed that there was no universe where she would be allowed to have all three.

"None of this is your fault. You have to know that" she said thickly, swallowing to rid herself of the lump that had formed in her throat, "Except for the part where you just blindly followed Newton into another universe. That was pretty stupid."

"Yeah, it was" he agreed numbly, his eyes shining as well, "God, I'm so sorry" she had the distinct impression that he was apologising for existing and she really didn't want that. Shutting her eyes for a moment, she fought an internal battle, and the cowardly part of her lost. She'd already confessed how she felt that evening, but she sensed that he needed to hear it again; that he needed her to spell it out for him in undeniable terms.

"You know I love you, Peter" his smile was small, but sincere. He opened his mouth, presumably to return the sentiment, but she spoke over him. This had to be about him, not her.

"And so does Walter, and Astrid, and even Ella's been asking where her Uncle Peter's been recently. You mean so much to so many people, so please don't wish your life away."

"Uncle Peter?" He gave a gruff chuckle, a few tears slipping out as he did so.

"Don't start me" she shook her head, batting away a few tears of her own "I left her with Walter for less than an hour and when I came back, she started insisting that you and I were soulmates. That I'd mended your broken heart or you'd fixed mine. Something like that." Despite the fact that both of their faces were now streaked with tears, Peter's smile grew a little wider.

"Come here." he opened his arms and pulled her into a hug. Without offering any resistance, Olivia settled into his embrace, allowing him to rest a cheek on the top of her head, "I missed you," he mumbled into her hair, "You have no idea how many times I nearly called you."

"But you called Broyles instead" she complained, half annoyed, but mostly just happy to have him back.

"He told you that, huh?" He grimaced,

"Yep. Turns out he has the worst poker face ever," she pulled away from him, but only far enough so that she could look him straight in the eye. Peter smiled, his eyes again flicking down to stare at her lips. This time she said nothing as he slowly leant in, innocently brushing his lips against hers.

* * *

**There's more to come on Sunday, if you're interested.**

**Thanks to Jen for betaing for me. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, I know this is late. My only defence is that it's summer, and I tend to lose track of days when I'm out of my normal routine.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. It's great to know that people are enjoying your fanfic.**

**

* * *

**

In the other universe, their first kiss had been sweet and restrained- it had been a gentle promise of more because they'd both known there would be no time for anything else, and so after a few soft kisses, they'd gone to the car. Now, standing in a dimly lit kitchen, it was different. They had all night if they wished, and that knowledge managed to both thrill and terrify Olivia.

This kiss started out slow, but it quickly grew to be more intense when Peter's tongue found its way into her mouth. Before long, both of Peter's long muscular arms were wound around her waist and without warning he lifted, hoisting her onto the counter. Ordinarily, she would protest at being manhandled like this, but as Peter stepped between her legs, she found that she was sitting at nearly the same height as him, and that in itself had its advantages. Moving quickly, she kissed along his jaw, until she reached the shell of his ear, and he gave an audible groan as she sucked part of it into her mouth. Pulling back, he managed to capture her lips in another breathtaking kiss. She was so caught up in the moment that when Peter jerked away suddenly, she was startled.

"Did you hear that?" he half-whispered, but she shook her head, "I thought…" he trailed off, obviously listening hard, before he shook his head, "Doesn't matter. I must be imagining things."

"Okay" she frowned, wondering if she should investigate the source of the noise. Common sense said yes, but she hadn't heard anything and anyway she'd locked the door after Peter arrived. Besides, he didn't seem too worried about it either, for now his lips were trailing down her neck, while her hands slid under the hem of his pullover, ready to drag it upwards.

"Olivia? Are you home?"Peter jumped back at once when they both heard Rachel's shout from the next room. Olivia flushed red and hopped down off the kitchen counter, hoping to at least feign normalcy.

"Hey Rachel" She forced herself to give her sister an innocent smile as she entered the room. Risking a glance to her right, she saw that Peter too was a little red in the face, but he looked nowhere near as embarrassed as she felt. Amongst all of this, she'd forgotten her sister would have to return home eventually. She could only be grateful she'd arrived now, before things could get any more heated than they already were.

"Olivia?" her sister did a double take that would have been funny in other circumstances, "What have you done to your hair?"

"It was for work." She replied, "I'm going to fix it later this week." Rachel nodded, but from the way her eyes instantly flicked over to Peter again, Olivia knew what she really wanted to ask. Instead, her sister showed some restraint, and after giving them both a knowing smile, she said,

"Obviously, I didn't realise you had company tonight, or I wouldn't have..."

"It's only Peter." she interrupted. From Peter's mussed hair and her swollen lips, it was clear that they'd been up to something before Rachel had walked in, but Olivia was determined to play it down. She didn't want her sister making a fuss over this, especially when Peter was still in the room. However, it seemed like Rachel had other intentions, as her eyes narrowed as she turned to look at the man in question.

"I haven't seen you around much recently, Peter" her sister spoke in a tone that was distinctly frosty. While Olivia hadn't actually told her that he'd disappeared, Rachel had worked out they'd that a fight and it was clear that she was a little suspicious of his sudden reappearance. Peter's eyes flicked to her, silently asking how much Rachel already knew. Olivia knew no way of replying, so she just let her gaze fall to the floor.

"I took a trip to Washington State, and then to New York" Peter finally answered, "I needed to get away from everything for a while."

"And you're properly back now? You're not taking off again?" Rachel had switched into protective older sister mode- something that Olivia didn't see often, and as much as it was making Peter squirm, she sort of liked it.

"No, I'm definitely here for the time being" Peter answered, and Olivia could feel his burning stare, although she was yet to look up from the floor.

"Well then, I'm glad you made up." Rachel's cold glare finally melted into a smile, "She missed you when you were away, although she'd never have admitted it."

"Yeah? Well I missed her too" although it was the second time he had said so that night, her insides still warmed when he spoke about her in that loving tone.

"Ella's at a sleepover, so I went out for drinks with a few friends" Rachel spoke, before giving them both a strange smile, "What brings you here at half one in the morning, Peter?"

"He and I had some catching up to do. We must have lost track of the time" Olivia replied before he had the chance to, wanting some time to reflect on their new relationship before she broke the news to Rachel.

"Anyway, I'd better go before Walter reports me as a missing person." Peter cleared his throat and after looking between the pair, Rachel shot Olivia a knowing look.

"Well I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you around, Peter" he nodded, uttering a goodbye, and Olivia followed him to the door. They paused in the hallway, looking at one another uncertainly.

"You know you don't have to leave. We could sit up and talk some more, or..." she deliberately trailed off, still not quite sure where the night could lead.

"As much as I'd love to stay, Walter is already half convinced that I'm going to leave again the first chance I get." Peter sighed, taking his phone from his pocket and glancing at it out of habit. Her gaze followed his, and she was unsurprised to see he already had a few missed calls from the older Bishop.

"Okay" she replied, feeling a little perturbed. Somehow, in the midst of the confusion and excitement a new relationship brings, she'd forgotten she would still have to share him with his father, "So I'll see you in work tomorrow?"

"Definitely" he put his hands on her waist and pulled her in for an unhurried kiss, his lips surprisingly soft against hers, "I'll maybe broach the topic of a night away from home in a few days..." He mumbled against her mouth.

"A few days? Just how easy do you think I am Mr Bishop?" She teased, but instead of a growing embarrassed, he matched her sly smile with one of his own.

"I don't know… I thought you were just about ready to ravish me on the kitchen table before your sister came home." He was lucky, Olivia decided, that she was too tired to make him suffer for that little remark. Still, she couldn't resist the urge to reply in a biting tone

"Keep talking like that and you'll be sleeping alone for a very long time" His eyebrows rose a little at that remark, but the easy smile was still on his face.

"Something tells me you'd be worth the wait" it hadn't been her intention, but somehow she lost herself in those stormy blue eyes of his. So, despite the fact that she'd been intending to draw this out, she didn't even attempt to resist the gentle kiss that followed. "Oh, and one more thing…" Dipping his head, he pressed another quick kiss to her lips, before he breathed into the small space between them, "I love you too." With one last, long look he stepped back, out of her personal space. Feeling a little dazed from the events of that night, she wordlessly moved to unlock the door for him. They smiled softly at each other, before he stepped over the threshold

"Goodnight" he tossed back over his shoulder.

"Night" she answered, watching him walk away with his head bowed against the wind. Olivia waited until he rounded the corner, before shutting and locking the door behind him.

"So Peter Bishop, eh?" Rachel's voice startled her, but she didn't let it show. She turned around and breezed past her sister, hoping to avoid that conversation tonight.

"I thought you went to bed" Olivia grumbled. She had to wonder just how long Rachel had been standing there, watching their exchange before deciding it didn't really matter anyway. She supposed that with Walter, Rachel and Ella to work around, she may as well get used to being interrupted.

"You know all too well that I only said that to give you two some privacy," Rachel followed her into the kitchen, "but now that you've taken your tongue out of his mouth and he's gone home, I think it's about time we had that long overdue sisterly talk, don't you?"

"There's nothing to talk about. Not really." Olivia shrugged, busying herself with washing their used glasses in the sink.

"Oh come on" Rachel rolled her eyes, "The pair of you have been dancing around each other for the best part of two years and now that I nearly walked in on you doing God knows what in the kitchen, all you can say is it's nothing?"

"We weren't doing anything" Olivia protested, glad that Rachel had at least waited for Peter to leave before starting this little interrogation, "I've already told you that he came over to talk."

"You know, I might have believed you, if it hadn't been for that little display in the hallway." Olivia's back was still to her sister, but she could hear the smirk in her voice, "So tell me, how did it happen? When, where, who kissed who first… I want all the details" Sighing, Olivia turned from her task, knowing full well Rachel was unlikely to let her go to bed without the full story.

"It was earlier this evening in New York and I kissed him first." She glanced down at her watch, and almost groaned aloud. It was growing close to two, and she knew she had to be in the FBI building no later than nine the next morning for a proper debriefing, "I'm sorry Rachel, but I really have to go to bed. I still have to go to work in the morning."

"Wait, did you say you kissed in New York?" Rachel asked, ignoring the second half of her sentence, "Is that where you've been these past few days? Chasing after Peter Bishop?" Olivia couldn't help her wry smile as she nodded slowly. She neglected to tell her that in reality she'd been preoccupied with finding her civilian consultant for weeks now, "Why didn't you just say that? I was worried sick, thinking that it was work."

"It was a bit of both." Olivia admitted, knowing that she couldn't really say anything more, "But he's back now, that's all that matters." Rachel moved out of the doorway as Olivia moved to get through it.

"So, just to be completely clear, are you two a couple now?" Olivia paused, frowning as she realised they'd never really discussed it. But then after everything that had happened that day, she had to suppose that they were- especially given his quiet yet confident _I love you_ at the door.

"Yeah, I think we are" she answered, hearing the warmth in own her tone. She didn't need to turn around to know her sister would have a huge smile on her face, but did so anyway. God, it was good to be home.

"Well it's about time." Rachel said over her shoulder as she walked in the direction of her own room, "If I were you, I would have jumped him long ago."

Olivia didn't bother to reply and entered her bedroom, shutting the door silently behind her. She changed quickly, climbed into bed and yet another wide smile overcame her. Two nights ago, she'd never have believed herself capable of being this content with her life. She was home, her sister and niece were only a wall away and Peter had just told her he loved her.

Yes, life definitely didn't get much better than this.

* * *

**Well, that's all for this one. **

**Reviews are an author's best friend.**


End file.
